En tiempos de guerra
by Tete93
Summary: AU (Universo Alternativo), sin magia, donde los merodeadores viven durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sirius es llamado a hacer servicio militar, James aún no ha cumplido los dieciocho años. ONE-SHOT.


_Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_¿A que he escogido el titulo más soso que existe?_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (Segunda guerra mundial), Muerte de Personaje._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a la diosa Rowling, alabado sea su Santo Nombre._

_**Aclaración: **__Casi todos los datos sobre la segunda guerra mundial que aparecen en este fic son históricamente correctos, con la __única excepción de que se reclutara cada seis meses obligatoriamente, __eso fue más libertad artística mía._

**En tiempos de guerra**

21 de Noviembre de 1942

— Los hombres que llamaré a continuación, pasen al frente — Ordenó el militar parado al frente del salón de clases.

James había sabido de qué se trataba esto desde el momento en que su profesor había entrado al salón diciendo que se comportaran porque tenían una visita. En la radio hablaban sobre eso todo el tiempo, las tropas inglesas necesitaban refuerzos para combatir a los italianos en Sudáfrica.

Los que se enlistaban no eran suficientes, así que el ejército había instituido el servicio militar obligatorio al cumplir los dieciocho años. Cada seis meses visitaban las escuelas y hogares llamando por nombre y apellido a los jóvenes que hubiesen cumplido el requisito de edad.

—¡Black, Sirius Orion! ¡La madre patria le está llamando!

—No tengo buenas experiencias atendiendo llamados de mi madre. — murmuró Sirius entre dientes, luego de eso se levantó y comenzó a tararear el himno militar mientras se acercaba ceremoniosamente al hombre que le tendía su carta de reclutamiento.

James se unió a Sirius golpeando la paleta del asiento al mismo ritmo. El profesor miraba nervioso al militar, sabiendo que si el hombre hubiese sido menos paciente los hubiese mandado a arrestar por irrespetuosos, pero el militar no reaccionó. Probablemente porque las cárceles estaban demasiado llenas o él demasiado ocupado como para desperdiciar recursos en un par de jóvenes indisciplinados.

Sirius y James tocaron el himno militar para cada nombre de la lista y como único castigo recibieron fue un reglazo del profesor cuando el oficial de reclutamiento ya se había retirado. Probando así que la paciencia de su profesor era inferior a la de un militar.

* * *

La despedida menos dramática que la mayoría. La única razón por la que los padres de Sirius fueron de despedirse de él en la estación de trenes fue porque si no eran vistos ahí crearía rumores entre los vecinos, y no podían permitirse que se supiera que la relación con su hijo mayor era conflictiva, eso empañaría la imagen familiar.

Por supuesto James había estado allí para despedirse de Sirius, les había acompañado Remus, otro de sus amigos a quien desafortunadamente no veían tan seguido como les gustaría porque no estaba en el colegio con ellos, asistir a clases era un lujo que pocas personas se podían permitir. Ninguno de los dos había sido llamado al servicio, ya que ambos cumplían los dieciocho años hasta en Marzo, lo que quería decir que serían reclutados hasta el siguiente semestre.

—Por supuesto que no fueron reclutados, claramente dijeron que llamaban "hombres", no "niñitos" — había dicho Sirius en tono burlesco.

Sirius no parecía nervioso por su reclutamiento, a ratos bromeaba diciendo que al menos se libraría de visitar el domingo a su tía Lucretia, y que difícilmente recibiría más gritos en el servicio de los que recibía de su madre.

A diferencia de Sirius, James estaba aterrorizado. No le atemorizaba la perspectiva de ser reclutado por supuesto, él estaba dispuesto a defender a Inglaterra con su vida, y se marcharía sin problema cuando llegara su aviso de reclutamiento. Lo que de verdad le atemorizaba es que esa era también la actitud de Sirius, le atemorizaba como la valentía de Sirius rayaba en la idiotez, le atemorizaba que esa valentía hiciera que Sirius no volviera en una pieza.

No es que alguna vez dijera algo de eso en voz alta, él y Sirius no eran el tipo de personas que hablaban de sentimientos, pero ambos lo sabían.

Antes de montarse al tren Sirius se lanzó a los brazos de Remus a darle un gigantesco abrazo.

—La mayoría de los que se marchan están abrazando a sus novias y tu abrazas a Remus ¿Cuándo pensaban darme la feliz noticia? — Bromeó James.

—¿Estoy detectando celos? — preguntó Remus con una sonrisa burlesca al mismo tiempo que Sirius jalaba a James para despedirse también.

La familia Black los observaba pero ninguno se acercó a abrazar a Sirius, a James le pareció que Regulus hizo el intento, pero lo detuvo la mirada severa de su madre, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Sirius. El mayor de los Black siempre había odiado la costumbre de su hermano de ser exactamente todo lo que su madre quería.

Sirius subió al tres luego de dedicarle una última sonrisa confiada a Remus y James.

* * *

James sintió como la temperatura descendía treinta grados y el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies cuando vio a Regulus parado afuera de su ventana a las dos de la mañana. Él y Regulus no eran amigos, jamás habían cruzado palabra sin estar Sirius presente, y ni siquiera le había visto la cara en los tres meses que tenía de haberse marchado Sirius

No había ninguna explicación de porqué Regulus se atrevería a buscarle en plena madrugada, probablemente arriesgándose a meterse en problemas con su madre, a no ser que llegase a avisarle que los Black habían recibido lo que nadie con un familiar en la guerra quería recibir: La bandera Británica y una carta de condolencias.

Bajó a encontrarse con Regulus respirando con dificultad, los meses desde que Sirius se había marchado le habían hecho interminables. Había seguido con su vida, seguía asistiendo al colegio, seguía haciendo jugarretas con Remus, seguía pretendiendo a la señorita Evans, pero no era lo mismo sin Sirius, se sentía como si le hubiesen cortado un brazo: Algo no estrictamente necesario para vivir, pero si para sentirte completo.

No fue necesario intercambiar saludos con Regulus, él estaba allí para transmitirle un mensaje, así que fue directo y al punto desde que James abrió la puerta:

—Sirius ha sido herido hace una semana, al parecer le dieron un balazo en la pierna mientras intentaba ayudar a un tal Peter Pettigrew quien también estaba herido. La carta ha llegado hasta esta noche, pero al parecer él ya está aquí en la isla, está internado en St. Barts. — dijo el menor de los Black en su usual tono refinado y distante.

Las palabras "balazo en la pierna" e "internado" tardaron un poco en conectarse en el cerebro de James… los balazos en las extremidades eran menos probable que fuesen fatales que otras heridas de guerra, y nadie interna a un cadáver, entonces Sirius estaba vivo. No solo estaba vivo, estaba en el país, y a una distancia no tan larga de la casa de James

Nunca en su vida había sentido tan tremendo alivio, aún le preocupaba el estado de Sirius, pero estaba vivo y de momento eso es lo que importaba. No sabía en cuantos problemas se metería Regulus con su madre por haber ido a avisarle.

—¡Te estaré eternamente agradecido! ¡Podría besarte! Claro, si fueras una chica y yo no tuviera ya a la señorita Evans, que algún día se dará cuenta que soy el pretendiente ideal. — fue la respuesta de James cuando Regulus finalmente había cedido a llevarle esa misma noche a ver a Sirius.

Se encaminaron a St. Barts, la noche estaba muy fría, pero no mucho más que el promedio de las noches Londinenses, y las calles estaban muy oscuras. No habían caminado más que unas cuantas cuadras cuando escucharon a lo lejos a los aviones.

Los aviones alemanes llegaban de vez en cuando y bombardeaban la ciudad, dejando tras de sí un rastro de cadáveres. Se podían oír unos minutos antes de acercarse, tiempo apenas suficiente para que las familias que contaban con refugios subterráneos y/o sótanos pudiesen meterse en ellos.

Los dos adolescentes intentaron correr de regreso las cuadras que se habían alejado de la casa de James, los Potter contaban con un refugio subterráneo, si lograban llegar y meterse al refugio a tiempo podrían sobrevivir.

Los aviones se oían cada vez más cerca y ellos corrían cada vez más rápido…

* * *

Sirius despertó en el hospital a los pocos días de haber sido herido para no encontrar ni a su mejor amigo ni a su hermano en la sala de espera…

**FIN**

¿Qué he hecho? Acabo de matar a James y Regulus *se esconde en un rincón*

**Otras notas: **Canónicamente los cumpleaños de James y Remus son en Marzo, el de Sirius es en otoño y no hay fecha para el cumpleaños de Peter. Así que si se recluta en Noviembre Sirius ya tendría que haber cumplido dieciocho mientras que James y Remus aún no, me tomé libertad artística con el cumpleaños de Peter para que ya tuviese edad para hacer servicio.

Sin Beta, así que todos los errores son mi culpa.

Este es mi primer AU, así que espero que no haya salido taaaaaaan mal.

Reviews?

Atte

Teté


End file.
